


Shave And A Haircut

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Facial Shaving, Fluff, I don't know what else to say about this, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock reflects on life as he watches Face shave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave And A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



If there was one constant in the A-Team's life on the run, it was general unpredictability and lack of routine. They never quite knew what to expect from day to day and downtime was a rare gift, which was all the more reason Murdock relished the opportunity to perch on the edge of the hotel bathtub and watch Face shave.

His usual well-groomed stubble was a form of armor, Murdock knew - as carefully crafted and maintained as his immaculate suits and innumerable cover IDs. Even the shaving was for a case, one that would be better served by his appearing younger and more vulnerable. Murdock could see the transformation taking place as he moved the razor slowly towards his neck.

He watched in rapt silence for several minutes, until he was snapped out of his reverie by the hand towel affectionately tossed at his head. He batted away the offending terrycloth with an amused huff to see Face leaning against the sink opposite him, watching him in the mirror with a smile on his now completely clean-shaven face. "What was that for?"

"You're too quiet."

With a playful growl, he tackled Face from behind, planting a kiss on his freshly smooth cheek. He didn't even mind the teasing, because at the end of the day, he got to see the real Templeton Peck beneath all the layers. And that was the rarest gift of all.


End file.
